


Bunny Date

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: any, any, best ideas come in the light of morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Date

Juliet still had sleep in her eyes as her boyfriends helped her into the car. The sun was barely in the sky and yet Gus and Shawn were wide awake and way too chirper.

"You guys," she said with a little whine in her voice. "Where are we going and why do I have to be a part of this?"

Shawn turned around so Juliet could see his excitement. "Carlos invited us over to the pet shop so we can be the first to see the new shipment of bunnies."

"Bunnies." She arched her eyebrow before giving them a look. "You dragged me out of our warm comfortable bed just to look at bunnies?"

"Jules, you don't understand. They're adorable and fresh from the bunny farm," said Gus. "You did say you wanted to join in on our activities and Carlos is willing to let us in before the pet store opens so we can see them."

She chuckled before rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I did say that, didn't I? Fine, let's go to bunny town."

Shawn thrust his fist into the air. "Jules, prepare to be dazzled by bunnies!"

"Uh huh. Wake me up when we get there."

They made a detour at a drive thru of a coffee shop to pick up some coffee before arriving at the pet store. Shawn practically sprinted out of the car while Juliet and Gus got out normally. She snuggled against Gus' side as Shawn smacked his hand against the glass door.

"I never knew how excited you guys are about bunnies. How often do you two come here anyway?"

"We try about once every month or so. Bunnies go fast and there's always a new shipment of them whenever we go."

She chuckled. "I really shouldn't find my boyfriends obsession with bunnies so adorable considering you're two grown adults, but I do. Lead the way."

Carlos allowed them into the store and Juliet held Gus' coffee as he and Shawn each picked up a bunny so they could snuggle with them. She smiled to herself as they cooed and stroked the bunnies' fur.

Shawn held up his bunny towards Juliet. "Jules, did you want to join us? They're especially adorable today. I heard holding bunnies helps sharpen the mind and lower blood pressure."

"That's okay. I'm happy to just enjoy the sight. Besides, someone has to hold the coffee." Shawn stepped closer and kissed her while the bunny was pressed between their bodies. When they broke apart, Gus had two bunnies in his hands and he was having them talk to each other. Juliet laughed and Gus winked at her.

It was still too early in the morning and her boyfriends were goofy, but their bunny date wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
